


Wait

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Veronica needs a favor; moral support from her fav ex-gang leader. (End-ish of S3?) Straight up AU, but it's not too crack-y, I don't think.Inspired by VMHQ's Weevil Week on Tumblr





	

    Standing on the curb, Veronica pulled her jacket tighter against the breeze, and exhaled the slightest bit when the charger came into view. Through the car’s heavy tint, she couldn’t see the driver exactly, but the effortless smug look from the driver’s seat when she climbed in was instantly familiar. Hands at her sides, feeling the seat’s leather as he peeled away from the curb, Veronica had to miss the bike, a little. Sure, the threat of death rang less imminent, even in the seat termed ‘shotgun,’ but oddly enough, sharing a console felt more intimate than the physical proximity of sharing the motorcycle. She'd asked for his help though, and he came for her when she asked; in her book, that ranked more intimate than a motorcycle ride.   
  
    “Are you gonna tell me what this is about?” Weevil cleared his throat, running his hand over the edge of the steering wheel. Comparisons to his bike were fruitless; they were different beasts, he was a different person now. Motorcycles always felt like running to him, getting away from something; the charger feels like the chase. Still high-powered machiso, even in a shade of neon green you could practically hear coming.    
  
    “Do I haveta?” Veronica flicked bangs from her face, stealing a glance at him. A reformed Weevil, supposedly. He looked how she felt; tired.    
  
   “Do you ever?” Holding back a laugh, Weevil shook his head.    
  
    “Thanks for coming with me.” She answered without answering, without offering an explanation. The air was stiff, rife with new-car-smell and a heap of unidentified tension.   
  
    Even when their friendship hit turbulence, Weevil always admired the way she kept her head up, the way she fought back in her quiet ways. Now, the girl sitting in the passenger seat looked worn down, like she couldn’t even take him. He’s met people with bouts of bad times, people who met ill-fates, people who ran down on their luck, he’s loved people like that. Looking at her now, Veronica Mars looked like her life was running through a bout of bad times, and Veronica Mars’ bad times could be worse than most, he knew.   
  
   “I’ll take, things-you-never-said-to-Logan-Echolls-for-a-thousand, Alex.” Checking her face for a reaction, Weevil tried not to feel better when the corner of her mouth quirked up. “Really, at least tell me it’s not  _ him  _  you’re bailing out.”    
  
    Pulling up to the Sheriff’s station, Weevil could barely hold back an eye roll thinking about Neptune’s resident Sheriff. Some people were dicks, but dicks with power? They pissed him off.    
  
   “It’s my mother.” She admitted, in a quiet voice. Veronica could only dread the entire thing; seeing her mom at all, since kicking her out, seeing all of her dad’s old co-workers and knowing everyone knew the worst about the Mars’ family all over again. “She got picked up drunk and disorderly, and shoplifting.”   
  
   Even though his mouth had gone dry, Weevil swallowed.    
  
   “Uh, V, there’s no backseat here,” He reminded her, as she unbuckled to get out.    
  
   “We’re not picking her up.” Veronica decided that as soon as her mom called. She wouldn’t bring her back home, she wouldn’t try to forgive her all over again- Veronica only promised to come pay the bail, and truthfully, she just hadn’t wanted her mom to call her dad. “I’m just paying to have her released. I don’t care where she goes.” Her voice hardened, and Veronica reached for the car’s door handle. “You’ll wait here?”   
  
   “‘Course, V.” Weevil crossed his arms over his chest, and watched her nod and leave. He watched her cross the parking lot, and enter the station, her chin gone high and her eyes gone bright, again. Yeah, he would wait for her, of course he would. 


End file.
